Fotografía
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Un pequeño acontecimiento puede traer insospechadas reacciones. Cuatro largas y tormentosas semanas sin saber si las cosas se resolverán. Songfict dedicado a mi gran amiga Zelshamada :D


**Fotografía**

* * *

En una obscura habitación tenemos a un joven de melena castaña, semi-rebelde, con un peinado medio alborotado sujeto a unos audífonos. Sus mechones caen en su rostro pero aún así no ocultan el semblante vacío que demuestra su mirada que no es normal en él. Generalmente había calidez despreocupada en sus ojos pero no ahora, no desde hace 4 semanas.

Yoh se recostó en su futón, con la mirada hacia el techo. Generalmente, cuando se acostaba, lo hacía hacia la pared, pero en la actualidad no podía ver aquella zona de su recámara. Y es que a pesar de que haya sacado lo que tenía allí, no podía despegar la imagen de su mente.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Hoy mi pared está triste y vacía,_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Cerró los ojos de forma casi involuntaria. Quizás ahora sí podría dormir. Desde hace un mes que no ha podido conciliar el sueño, y las pocas veces que se ha sumergido en el mundo de Morfeo de inmediato se ha visto invadido por los recuerdos de su vida desde hace 7 años atrás, con mayor precisión desde la época en que cierta rubia, de semblante más frío que el hielo, llegó desde Izumo para someterlo a los más salvajes entrenamientos.

Y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Volvería a revivir cualquier acontecimiento relacionado a ella.

_- No pienso convertirme en la esposa de un cualquiera -_ _recordaba por medio de sus sueños - Debes ser el mejor. Mi futuro esposo no es un segundón -_

_Yoh le respondía como siempre, con su amplia sonrisa, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes blancos e intentando derretir con ello la frigidez de la itako._

_- Vaya destino el tuyo - se le burlaba el siempre pequeño Manta._

_- No te entrometas, enano - reclamó enseguida la rubia - ¿Y para qué demonios tienes esa cámara? -_

_- Horo Horo me la está vendiendo - se justificó de inmediato Manta - Dice que está corto de dinero -_

_- ¿Y qué haría Horo Horo con una cámara? - el tono que mostraba Anna era de total desconfianza_

_- Ni idea - Manta le respondía de forma inmediata, parecía que con un aire de miedo en sus palabras._

_La chica le lanzó veneno con la mirada, o es lo que hubiese parecido. Anna bufó y se dio media vuelta._

_- Se marcha - le había murmurado en voz baja Manta, sólo para que Yoh le escuchara._

_Como pocas veces en la vida, Yoh cambió su semblante alegre a un decidido y sin pizca alguna de una fresca sonrisa._

_- ¡¡¡Anna!!! - le gritó repentinamente el shaman._

_La sacerdotisa volteó de inmediato, su pañoleta larga y roja, se ondeó con suma gracia detrás de su delgada figura. Pero el semblante de la rubia seguía inflexible como siempre._

_- No te quitaré ninguna práctica - Anna le advirtió de inmediato._

_- No - replicó Yoh y respiró profundamente - No es eso -_

_- ¿Entonces? -_

_- Quiero que veas cuánto he mejorado - De inmediato Yoh realizó unos complejos y ágiles movimientos al estar luchando contra un enemigo imaginario._

_La rapidez y destreza eran tan sorprendentes que tenían fascinada a la itako. Y por lo visto también al despistado de su amigo, pues Yoh tuvo que lanzarle al disimulo una pequeña piedra para hacerlo reaccionar. Manta le asintió silenciosamente y alzó el objeto que tenía entre sus manos._

_Anna seguía perdida en mirar al joven Asakura, y por primera vez en la vida, mostró lo que parecía una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Yoh sintió unas mariposas atacarle el estómago. ¿Anna le había sonreído? Quizás fue su imaginación, pues el gesto apenas duró unas milésimas de segundo. Yoh se detuvo comenzando a sentir el sudor recorrerle el cuerpo y la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón aunque esto no sólo era a causa de la pequeña demostración que le había hecho a la rubia._

_- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó con ciertas ansias._

_- ¿Qué esperas que diga? - replicó Anna, con su tono cortante, mientras cruzaba sus brazos y los colocaba a la altura de su pecho - Es **tu** obligación entrenarte de esa forma -_

_Yoh volvió a sonreír aunque pronto le acompañó al gesto su típica risita despreocupada._

_- Tienes toda la razón, 'Annita' -_

_- Deja de llamarme así - protestó la femenina dando media vuelta para seguir su rumbo hacia dentro de la inmensa casa._

_Yoh se aseguró de que la rubia se desapareciera de vista para volverse a su amigo. De haber sido otro, le hubiese reclamado el no haberse dado cuenta de la pequeña treta que armó para demorar la entrada de Anna, pero este no era el estilo de Asakura._

_- ¿La tienes? - preguntó tan ansioso como si le hubiesen dicho que sería reconocido a nivel mundial como Shaman King._

_- Sí - respondió Manta - Lamento haberme dejado llevar por tus demostraciones. Me despisté -_

_- No te preocupes - le tranquilizó Yoh - Valió la pena. ¿En verdad la tienes? No es que desconfíe de ti pero aún no puedo creerlo -_

_- ¿Y por qué no se lo pediste personalmente? - Manta aún no comprendía tanta timidez por parte del joven que era capaz de enfrentarse dignamente a la muerte y salir victorioso._

_- Anna nunca me daría un retrato suyo. Primero me mandaría a recorrer todo Japón con estas pesadas cosas - señaló entonces unos sacos que parecían contener cemento - y luego ignoraría mi pedido -_

_- ¿Y para qué la quieres? Debes prometerme que jamás le dirás que yo le tomé esta foto o entonces me mata!! Y aún así ella invocaría mi alma y me seguiría torturando -_

_Yoh volvió a reír feliz. Los comentarios de sus amigos a veces eran exagerados pero no por ello dejaban de ser graciosos._

_- Te estoy hablando en serio - le advirtió Manta, aún con el rostro azulado al imaginar su trágica muerte en manos de la itako, mientras maniobraba en la cámara y sacaba de la misma una foto a color de mediano tamaño._

_Yoh recibió el brillante papel, y los ojos se le iluminaron al ver la prueba contundente de que Anna tenía una hermosa y magnífica sonrisa, y más aún porque ese gesto había sido exclusivamente para él._

Yoh apretó las manos mientras se movía con lentitud en su futón, al abrir los ojos descubrió que la fuerza de costumbre de dormir de lado lo habían puesto contra la pared. Y en la misma podía ver, aunque ya no estaba, la foto que mostraba a su sonriente sacerdotisa.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_es que quité tu fotografía._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

El joven se incorporó abruptamente y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de su cabeza, o al menos intentarlo. Pero gracias a que pasó muchos años mirando esa foto antes de dormir (y también al día siguiente al despertar) había conseguido dejarla grabada a la perfección no sólo en su memoria, sino también en su alma.

Nuevamente sus pensamientos volvieron a ella; a su _fidelidad_, porque era de admitir que siempre estuvo junto a él, siempre tuvo confianza en él; y también recordó su _actitud de hielo_, que era para no delatar sus verdaderos sentimientos. O al menos eso es lo que él siempre quiso creer.

Yoh suspiró desganado, como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida. Tentado estaba a volver a recostarse pero estaba seguro de que volvería a soñar con ella o con algo relacionado a ella.

- Esto está empeorando - se dijo a sí mismo - Se supone que saqué tu retrato para no recordarte y he conseguido todo lo contrario -

Pasó una mano por el sitio en donde había estado el cuadro, porque había enmarcado la foto para que el tiempo no la estropeara.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_No quiero mirar tu dulce sonrisa_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Quizás debería salir a caminar un rato - intentó animarse, pero nadie se anima teniendo un tono sombrío en la voz. Incluso, al terminar su frase, se escucharon unos truenos. Segundos después el techo era fuertemente golpeado por gotas de lluvia. Un aire helado entró por medio de la ventana abierta para acompañar al agua que invadía por medio de la misma.

- Genial - replicó con ironía, pero aún así se levantó a cerrar la ventana y decidió caminar por la inmensidad de la desolada casa. 

Yoh se preguntaba si algún día volverá a habitar un espíritu en la misma, puesto que los fantasmales dueños de la casa huyeron en medio de los gritos de Anna cuando ella y él discutieron por primera y última vez en la vida. Ojalá que algún espectro llegara pronto. Ya comenzaba a sentirse terriblemente solo. Asakura aún no comprendía eso que le dijo Amidamaru de que _una temporada en soledad le dará las respuestas que necesita._

- Las mujeres no son como las de su época - Yoh se quejó por enésima vez en la vida - De hecho, ninguna mujer es como Anna Kyouyama -

Por más que gruñó ante su último comentario no pudo evitar ese alivio en su alma al mencionarla, pero al mismo tiempo volvió a sentir el vacío de la casa, y sobre todo el de su corazón.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Si ya no es mía.... si ya no es mía._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Se escuchaban sus pesados pasos resonar por la casa teniendo como sonido de fondo la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre todo Tokio. Yoh estaba seguro que bastarían tan sólo segundos en el portón para empaparse por completo.

No era mala idea. Quizás una ducha helada le calmaría. O al menos es lo que intentó creerse por centésima vez en ese horrible mes, pues había tomado tantas duchas para _calmar sus pensamientos _y el resultado siempre era el mismo: El recuerdo de Anna volvía con mayor fuerza.

Se dirigió hacia el pasillo el cual daba con las escaleras, y tuvo que pasar por la recámara en donde dormía Anna, y que en la actualidad está con todas las cosas tal como ella las dejó. Lo único nuevo en el cuarto de Anna era que, sobre una pequeña mesita de caoba, estaba la prueba contundente de que ella también tiene gestos amables.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Fui y la escondí en un sitio lejano,  
donde guardo las cosas que me hacen daño._**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Asakura ignoró la habitación, como si hubiese sido aquella pieza de la casa la causante de su infelicidad y en forma de venganza no le volvería a dirigir ni una sola mirada.

Pero sólo ignoró la recámara, pues de inmediato sintió la necesidad de ver aquella imagen de su sacerdotisa. Yoh recordó por milésimas de segundos que por ello le había pedido a Manta que tomara aquella foto, para tenerla siempre presente.

Pero se detuvo, hizo el enorme esfuerzo de no cruzar la puerta de la habitación de la rubia no sólo por el hecho de que se haría daño con la fotografía de Anna, sino porque toda la recámara está impregnada con la esencia de ella. Sería como volver a tener a Anna en cuerpo y alma y eso abriría más las heridas del joven Asakura.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_No quiero llorar al mirar tu cara_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No!! Ya basta!!! - se reprochó en voz alta aunque esto era innecesario. Si alguien hubiese estado presente en la habitación sólo vería el movimiento de sus labios puesto que el sonido de la lluvia amortiguaba el sonido de su voz.

Caminó a paso acelerado en dirección contraria a la habitación. Yoh deseaba fervientemente poder hacer lo mismo con su desolación: huir y dejarla atrás sin reparo alguno. Pero esto era imposible. No se puede arrancar del alma en un mes lo que ha venido desarrollándose en siete años.

¡Tortura constante! No existía otra forma de describir lo que sentía. Nunca antes, desde que comenzó a amarla, había estado tan lejos de ella, y no era respecto a una distancia física, sino más bien a la de sus almas. Anna en ese mismo instante debía estar odiándolo a muerte por osado, tosco y atrevido.

- Sí, claro!! Y sobre todo por crédulo. Por supuesto: la dama de hielo dejaría de serlo por mí - Yoh secó de su rostro lo que él insistiría por el resto de sus días que era su sudor - Sólo en un Mundo Alterno y de seguro que con otro -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_si ya no es para mí esa mirada_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con mayor fuerza sobre la inmensa y vacía casa. Y el joven Asakura seguía dando vueltas por la misma como si fuese un león enfurecido por estar enjaulado. Bueno, enfurecido sí estaba y no sólo con Anna sino consigo mismo: por no dejar de pensar en ella, por ser él el causante de esta terrible separación, por estar soñando todo el tiempo con sus recuerdos, por no haber podido conquistar su amor, por pensar en el ridículo de que 'Yo la amo y _automáticamente _ella me ama', por haber permitido que la rubia le absorbiera los sesos al punto de que no tenga vida sin ella.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Viven mis horas dormidas sin emociones_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Yoh lanzó un desganado y profundo suspiro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana de su propia habitación. Ni siquiera se percató en qué momento fue, pero ya se encontraba allí. Unas gotas heladas cayeron empapándole el rostro lo cual fue ventajoso para él pues ahora podía asegurar que era el agua lo que lo empapaba aunque no existiese nadie a quien asegurar nada.

_- En el espejo se refleja un perfil - _comenzó a musitar a un suave ritmo en el preciso instante en que la lluvia parecía ceder _- al verte ahí mi corazón triste se rompe -_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Paso los días haciendo estas tristes canciones**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Yoh soltó una de sus risas, no con la vitalidad que siempre solía hacer, sino con nostalgia. No pudo contra su propio récord de no pensar en Anna en los siguientes cinco minutos. Por lo visto más sencillo sería que Ren bailara descamisado y con hojas de palmeras alrededor de la cintura al ritmo de una melodía candente brasileña.

Y ni siquiera podía pensar en el suicidio como técnica para liberarse de su desdicha porque en primer lugar esa era una escapatoria estúpida (mucho más de lo que él había hecho) y más aún una técnica de cobardes: E Yoh Asakura no era ningún cobarde.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Lenta transcurre mi vida sin esperanza  
de que vuelvas otra vez.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

De seguro que Anna se encontraba en Izumo y todos allá están enterados de la canallada que él hizo. ¡¡Demonios!! Lo había vuelto a hacer y esta vez no pasaron ni siquiera dos minutos.

- Anna... debes salir de mi mente y de mi corazón - Yoh suplicó al nublado cielo un milagro. Sacar a la sacerdotisa de sus sentimientos le llevaría toda una vida, al menos lo dedujo por la intensidad de su amor.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Flaco, ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y ahí estaba sentenciada el resto de su existencia: Amar y no ser correspondido. Haber dejado escapar la felicidad por una bestialidad. Digno de Yoh Asakura.

El clima estaba tan impredecible: a veces parecía calmarse, como si en cualquier momento cesaría la fría lluvia pero luego volvía con ímpetu. De esta forma se podría comparar el sentimiento que aún guarda Yoh: quería arrancarse a Anna de su alma así se llevara a todos sus sentimientos de por medio, así no volviera a sentir nada por nadie más en la vida; y al mismo tiempo ese amor volvía con más intensidad.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Mueren mi cuerpo, mi casa; no tengo pasiones_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Quizás una temporada con mis amigos es lo que me hace falta. Amidamaru está totalmente equivocado!! Este encierro me asfixia lentamente -

Casi sonrió recordando a cada uno de los integrantes del círculo de amigos: cada quien tan diferente del otro y cada quien tan especial como ninguno. A veces lamentaba no poder corresponderles a esa amistad ofrecida (de forma subliminal en algunos casos) por estar metido en sus entrenamientos de tiempo completo.

¡Y ahí iba otra vez!

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Y aunque pretenda ocultarte  
te llevo presente.... aquí en mi mente, aquí en mi mente_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Anna Kyouyama era la culpable de esos entrenamientos. Así se haya enfrentado a la propia muerte ella insistía en que él debía prepararse para el _siguiente encuentro_.

- Quizás ella anhelaba en que me matara en esos entrenamientos - ¡Absurdo! Fue lo primero que pasó por su mente ante su tonto comentario. Yoh no tenía pruebas suficientes para pensar eso de Anna, simplemente había comenzado a divagar en cosas sin sentido.

Ella siempre quiso que él fuera el mejor, que superara sus límites y no quedara estancado en el conformismo. ¿Acaso no era ello una muestra de que no era sólo una promesa de matrimonio lo que los unía? Yoh creía sentir que había más en la insistencia de Anna de no ser la esposa de un cualquiera.

- Seguro que cosas mías - se dijo mordiéndose un puño - Tonterías de un enamorado -

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_¿Y qué puedo hacer? Si corres por mi llanto_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Parecía que Yoh estuviese compitiendo contra el cielo a ver cuál de los dos inundaba primero a Tokio.

Maldita frustración!! Maldito amor que no lo dejaba ni un sólo instante!! Malditos recuerdos que lo azotaban cruelmente, que le hacían ver a cada instante la felicidad perfecta que dejó escapar para siempre.

La sonrisa de Anna, enmarcada con sus dorados cabellos, cuando dejó escapar un gesto que transportó a Yoh al mágico mundo del amor, que le dio fuerzas para seguir en los cruciales momentos de su vida.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_De nada sirvió esconder tu retrato_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

¡¡Maldita memoria!! No podía dejar escapar ni el más mínimo detalle de la exquisitez de su rostro. ¿Será por haber estado viendo la fotografía? ¿O porque siempre la tuvo presente, desde el preciso instante en que descubrió que sus sentimientos hacia ella iban más allá del remordimiento por haberla hecho llorar cuando eran unos niños?

Y este último pensamiento le recordó a Izumo.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Saber dónde estás y no poder llamarte_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Incluso podía imaginarla agitando su rosario en formas geométricamente planeadas, murmurando complicados conjuros, concentrando su aura, con su frío semblante y con su mirada obscura y fría.

Yoh sintió que le costaba respirar. De seguro por haber estado derramando lágrimas en la última media hora. Extrañamente se sentía un poco aliviado. Su alma necesitaba aquel desfogue físico.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Me gasta la vida, me envenena el aire_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Pronto se bajó del borde de la ventana y la cerró, se dirigió al clóset y comenzó a empacar sus cosas en un maletín que Lyserg le había regalado (según él lo compró pero luego no le agradó, claro, su forma de regalarle algo a Yoh y fastidiarlo un poco de paso)

Asakura no recordó ni por un instante el motivo por el cual había recibido ese obsequio al cual ahora le veía más útil que su propia vida. Comenzó a guardar cosas sin meditar si realmente le servirían para su viaje hasta Izumo.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Y quiero salir como un loco a buscarte_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- ¡¡No!! - Yoh soltó bruscamente su improvisado equipaje y salió abruptamente de su cuarto - ¡No iré por ti! Todo tiene su límite, Anna -

Pero muy tentado que estaba. Y es que Anna, y todo lo que comprendía ella, era una tentación para el joven Asakura.

- Fuiste tú la que me detuviste, fuiste tú la que se marchó - era más bien un recordatorio antes de hacer cualquier _otra estupidez _aunque Yoh sentía que al no ir por ella estaba cometiendo _otra bestialidad_.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Pero aún tengo rabia y me quedo a esperarte_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Tarde o temprano - seguía en su monólogo - De seguro más tarde que temprano pero vendrás -

Yoh deslizaba sus manos en sus empapados cabellos tratando de calmarse. Y lo peor para su situación es que tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo comenzó a correr de una lenta forma.

El joven bajó nuevamente las escaleras pasando previamente por cierta habitación cuya puerta seguía tal como la había dejado su anterior ocupante: totalmente abierta. Al pasar Yoh vio, como en días anteriores, que Anna sólo se llevó unas cuantas ropas. Y el resto estaba intacto.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Yo quiero saber si al final te das cuenta  
que como Yo_**h (Asakura) **nadie puede amarte**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- No iré por ella - seguía repitiéndose - No correré detrás de ella -

Pero el amor tiene humildad, no es altanero ni orgulloso. Por ello Yoh, a pesar de lo que intentaba convencerse, se dirigía hacia la puerta principal de su residencia.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Viven mis horas dormidas sin emociones_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Con una sonrisa más adecuada en él siguió sus pasos cada vez más decididos. Iría al encuentro de la fría itako, pondría todo con ella en claro, y luego la dejaría en libertad: Va a romper el absurdo compromiso que tenía con ella. ¿Para qué atarla a una relación que no tiene futuro? Al menos tenía el consuelo del sabor de sus labios en unos pocos besos que había logrado arrebatarle antes de la discusión que tuvieron, motivo por el cual ella se marchó.

_- Tú eres algo inalcanzable para mí..... - _siguió musitando en el mismo ritmo que había dejado inconcluso en instantes anteriores - _.... y en el dolor pronunciaré tu nombre -_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Paso los días haciendo estas tristes canciones_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Y luego de ello seguiría su vida en nuevos entrenamientos: así honraría la memoria de haber sido el prometido de la mujer más maravillosa que pasó por su existencia, a pesar de todo.

Faltaba poco para que sus manos llegaran al borde de la puerta, y luego correría hasta su encuentro, quizás ella le permita un abrazo de despedida, aunque era mejor no hacerse expectativas. Puede que Anna ni siquiera le devuelva el habla.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

_**Lenta transcurre mi vida sin esperanza  
de que vuelvas otra vez.**_

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Yoh pasó nuevamente sus manos por sus empapados cabellos. Un fugaz análisis de su apariencia le delató que no estaba tan presentable ni lleno de vida como en tiempos anteriores.

El joven se encogió de hombros, no era algo para darle importancia.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Flaco, ojeroso, cansado y sin ilusiones_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

Tomó el borde de la puerta y la corrió, pero no pudo dar ni tan siquiera un sólo paso hacia adelante.

Yoh parpadeó varias veces quizás para cerciorarse de que no estaba alucinando, incluso disimuladamente deslizó su mano por la frente para comprobar que no estaba con fiebre y comenzaba a tener delirios. Aunque era muy probable de que se resfriara si seguía con la camisa desabotonada (como siempre fue su estilo) en un clima tan frío como ese y peor aún, totalmente empapada.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Mueren mi cuerpo, mi casa; no tengo pasiones_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

El joven pasó una mirada sobre su hombro hacia su inmenso hogar y luego volvió su cabeza hacia afuera de la misma. Estaba tan confundido, entristecido, perturbado y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Y a estas alturas no se extrañaba de sus múltiples sensaciones porque la rubia siempre le produjo diversas e intensas percepciones.

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

**_Y aunque pretenda ocultarte  
te llevo presente.... aquí en mi mente, aquí en mi mente_**

**_*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

- Anna - dejó escapar en un leve suspiro.

La mencionada levantó la mirada pero no pudo resistir los ojos de Yoh y volvió a concentrarse en el piso.

_Continuará!!_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No pude resistirlo!!! Simplemente no pude resistirlo!!!

_******Ejem**** **_Me presento en esta sección de anime: Soy Hikari Takaishi Y., una jovencita que, a pesar de que sí tiene cosas que hacer, no puede resistir la tentación de desfogar su ocurrida mente con ficts tan..... _especialmente románticos con sus pizcas de drama_, como es este. Me declaro una ferviente admiradora del amor (ya me declaré loca hace mucho tiempo ^^) y mi predilección es ciento por ciento por parejas heterosexuales y más aún, son _muy_ fijas. En Shaman King, como se habrán dado cuenta, me voy a la pareja protagónica Yoh/Anna. Y tengo ciertos planecitos con ellos pero creo que demorarán un poco en realizarse. Por el momento calmé al bichito que tengo con este fict.

Me gustan las críticas constructivas (todo se puede decir sin ofender a nadie, es cuestión de tener tacto) también los halagos y comentarios especiales pues los mensajes es lo único que recibo por escribir estas historias. Si desean hacer comentarios más personales pueden enviarme un mail a dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Ah!!! Antes de que me olvide!! La canción, la hermosa canción para este songfict es de _**Oscar Athie**_, y se llama ** _Fotografía. _ ** (Para los fanáticos de canciones románticas o para quienes les haya picado el bichito de la curiosidad de saber cuál bajarse. En lo personal me gusta escuchar de fondo la canción que se usa en el songfict aunque cuidado!! Pueden salir traumados. XP) Por cierto, la parte original y sin cambio alguno dice: _ **"Que como yo nadie puede amarte" **_Sólo fue un pequeño juego de palabras que hice. 

Y finalmente antes de que me olvide: Dedico este fict a mi amiga ** Zelshamada**, la grandiosa autora del fict _**Dos en Uno**_, por la mágica amistad que llevamos a pesar de nuestros diferentes ideales. ¡¡Es lo fantástico de ello!! Envídienme ^__^ Y también porque gracias a ella y a la idea que me dio este fict tiene segunda parte. Please, Zelshamada, no delates nada a nadie y si alguien intenta torturarte para que digas algo me avisas y te mando todas las defensas posibles: Tengo dragones, magos, lechuzas, un inmenso perro negro que amablemente me ayudaría, un lobo muy peligroso, también cuento con la amistad de los digimon's y su respectivo Juez ^^


End file.
